What's Left Of Me Fred Weasley OneShot
by SmileEmptySoul56
Summary: Allison riddle is a nerdy ravenclaw who fell in love with firey red head, Fred Weasley. What's left of Allison when Fred dies in the Battle of Hogwarts?SPOILERS FWXOC Sorry first summary and not very good!


I sit on your bed. Refusing to move. I still won't believe that your gone.

It was all a sick joke, your going to run through your bedroom door any minute now and I'm going to yell at you for scaring me.

The funeral is tomorrow, I don't know if I can go. It would make your death final. I can't have that, I need you. I can't stop thinking about the day we met. Our first date, first kiss, the day you told me you were leaving hogwarts, that was the day you told me you loved me for the first time. I can't stop thinking about you.

I was walking down the hallway when we first met. An unexpeted victim to yet another one of your pranks. You and George had that bucket of slime waiting for the next passing student, and I just so happened to be lucky. It also didn't help that I was a nerdy little Ravenclaw in my fourth year. You were in your fifth.

I remember screaming and hearing your muffled laughs. I looked up and saw that signature flaming red hair and started laughing too. The shocked look that crossed your face was priceless. "What's the matter Weasley? I can't laugh either?" I called up to you.

"Just didn't expect it, Riddle." You hollered back. George had taken off when he saw me look around for the culprit. I always thought he was the smarter one.

"Do you mind telling me what this is and how to get it off?"

You merely smirked and walked towards me. "I'd rather not. I don't want any fresh bruises."

"Please Fred? I have a class. I really don't want to go in it like this." I whined.

You just stood there continuing to smirk. Then you looked as if a lightbulb went off in your head. "I tell you how to get it off, IF, you agree to go to Hogsmede with me?"

I gaped at you. I didn't think you were serious. You, one of the famous Weasley twins, wanted to take me, Allison Riddle, on a date. My heart almost popped out of my chest. I faked irritation, "Yeah, sure. Just get this off." With a swish of your wand the slime was gone, and I was dry as if it never happened.

"See you this Saturday, Riddle" You whispered in my ear, sending several shivers down my spine and making my stomach do backflips.

I can still feel your lips on mine. Your arms holding me as I dream.

Your smell still lingers on your side of the bed. I can't live without you.

George tells me that its unhealthy to stay in bed all day. That you wouldn't want me like this. I can't help it.

He's not doing to good, either. He's taking it better than me though.

He's trying to hide his pain though but I can see it in his eyes. It only makes me feel worse.

I woke up early that Saturday. I straightened my hair making sure it was perfect. You had told me to meet you by the Great Hall so I did.

You were standing there in jeans and a t-shirt, with a single red rose. Your eyes caught mine and you simled, causing me to smile. "Hey." I breathed as I reached the end of the steps.

You held the rose out to me. "Here you go, Riddle."

"Thanks Weasley." I grabbed the rose and took in its great scent. I still have that exact rose. You froze it for me remember, it still smells as beautiful. "You know this isn't an actual date, right?"

Your face fell. "Why?"

'You tricked me into this." I twirled the rose in my hand, hiding my amusement. "Now if you were to really ask me out, then it would be considered a date."

Your smile returned and you being the attention seeker you were had to make a scene. You shouted out for everyone to hear, "Allison Riddle will you accompy me to Hogsmede?"

I had to of been twenty different shades of red. "Yes Fred. Now just shut up." I pulled you out to the carriages.

"Ah on first name bases are we, _Allison?_" You said as you sat next to me in the carriage.

I giggled and refused to answer, but stared at the scenery rolling by. We sat there in silence. Not an uncomfortable one, but a relaxing. You had told me on our first year aniversry that you were so nervous in that carriage. I never noticed that.

When the carrigae reached Hogsmede you climbed out of the carriage first and held your hand out for me. "When did you become such a gentleman?" I questioned with a smirk.

I could of sworn I saw your ears redden, but you always denied it. "What can I say, my mother raised me right." You wrapped and arm around my waist and led me to the Three Broomsticks.

It wasn't as crowded as it usaully was, so we actually had a booth to our own in the corner. We sat there and talked for hours, never once having an awkward silence. It was at that moment that I knew you were someone special.

I talked to your mother the other day. She's worried about me.

I told her not to. Even though she has a right. I think she knows I'm about to give up.

I put all my memories in a penisive. It's the closest thing to home movies I have.

Last night, I saw our first kiss. I remember it as if it were yesterday.

I was standing outside the Quidditch locker room. It was the first match of the season, against Slytherin. You were so nervous."Fred, baby. This is Slytherin we're talking about. You know you'll do great." I had tried to reasure you numerous times, failing each.

"You don't understand Al. This match is important, and Oliver will have my skin if I do bad. And Harry's mind is on anything but Quidditch. What if I mess up, or accidently hit Katie like I did in practice yesterday with a bludg-" You would of kept rambling if I didn't stop you.

So I stood on my tippie toes and pushed my lips against you. You froze and I smiled into the kiss. Your lips were so warm and soft, they seemed to fit perfectly with mine.

I went to pull away when you wrapped your arms around my waist pulling me closer. Shock subsiding and finally kissing back. My hands stayed on your chest. We continued to kiss until someone cleared there throat behind us.

I pulled away, cheeks flushed, breathing heavlily. I tried to get out of you arms but you just pulled me tighter to you.

"Hey lover boy." George called, smacking you lightly with his beaters bat.

You didn't answer just gazed at me. "Come on Fred, the match starts in two minutes. If Oliver knew you weren't in there for the pep talk...do you know how much trouble you'd be in? But I see you've had your own 'Pep' talk with Miss. Riddle here." He said smirking.

You shook your head as if to clear it. "Alright I'm coming don't get your knickers in a twist." You called over your shoulder. "Thanks, Love. That calmed me."

I closed my eyes and smiled. "Anytime. Now go kick some Slytherin but." You smiled kissed me on the cheek and grabbed your bat and broom.

You won that game, and played perfectly.

I can still here your voice saying that you loved me.

I swear I hear you open the door to our apartment and holler, "Honey, I'm home."

I can't stop blaming myself. I could of been there to save you. You could still be alive, if you would of let me come with you.

It was my sixth year and your seventh, you and I were still going strong. We never fought and was always happy. Everything was fine between us, but Hogwarts was a mess.

Umbridge caught the D.A. She was making everyone write lines. Making new rules everytime she got. Making it impossible to have fun.

I knew you were planning something, I didn't want to ask and be nosey, but I was curious.

It was the day the fifth years were doing there O.W.L.s. You were in the library with George, hunched together. "Hey Fred. George." I greeted as I walked over to the table you were sitting at.

You looked up and smiled nervously. "Hey Al." You gave George a look and he nodded and left.

"What are you two trouble makers up too?" I asked sitting in George's now empty chair.

You didn't answer you just took my hand in yours. Bringing them up to your lips and kissing it softly.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

You closed your eyes and spoke softly. "I'm leaving Al." I swear my heart stopped when you said those three words. "George is too. We got a premisis." You bent down and kissed my hand again, refusing to look in my eyes.

"Your joking right?" My voice cracked. Tears were stinging in my eyes. When you shook your head is when I let them silently fall. "Can I go with you?"

You finally looked up into my eyes. You dropped my hand and wiped my tears away. "You need to finish school, baby. George and I are finished here."

I nodded and stood up. "When are you leaving?" You stood up too and walked over to me and wrapped me in the arms that have become so familar to me.

"Today. In a few hours. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't want to see you cry." I didn't respond just laid my head on your chest and listened to your heartbeat. It became my new favorite song.

I don't know how long we stayed like that in the library, but all good things have to end. George came in to get you and tell you it was time. You nodded at George but turned back to me. You cupped my face and kissed me. It was long and passionate. "I love you, Allison Riddle." You breathed against my lips as you pulled away.

My heart sped up. "I love you too, Fredrick Weasley and only you." You gave me one last kiss and hug. "Goodbye Fred."

You held your hand up to me. I grabbed it. "Come find me after you leave this year?" You smiled.

"Sure, in Diagon Alley right?"I smiled back, it was forced. I could tell you noticed. George called you again.

"Diagon Alley. Trust me, you wont' missed it." And with that you left me in the library. I didn't leave it when I heard the screams and clapping. All I heard was you saying "I love you Allison Riddle."

We ddn't see each other till I graduated from Hogwarts. Then we were together from that day foward.

You told me you loved me everyday, bought me a single rose when ever we went out. I miss you.

Where was George when you died? Why couldn't he save you?

Why did you have to go?

I can't go on living without you. I just can't.

The last few minutes of my life I spent thinking of you.

I can't wait to see you smile again, hear your voice. I know you're going to yell at me for what I did, but I don't care. I get to see you again.

I'm getting dizzy, I think I'm almost gone.

Someone opened the door. Hopefully I'm dead when they find me.I hope its not George. He'll think it was his fault that he didn't help me better.

"Allison?" It was a voice so similar to yours, that for a second I thought it was you. "ALLISON?" It was George.

I'm fading. I can see it. I know longer feel the pain in my wrists.

"Al? Look at me, Al?" I wish he wouldn't try, it will only make it worst.

I love you Fred Weasley. I'm going to be with you again.

Everything went black and George's shouts died away.

"Al?" I knew that voice. It was your voice. I opened my eyes and saw you. "What are you doing here?"

"Fred?" I whispered. "Is it really you?"

You nodded and held your hand out to me. "Al. How did you die?"

I didn't answer once I was on my feet. I just wrapped my small arms around your waist and cried into your white t-shirt. You returned the gesture and wrapped your arms around me.

"I love you Fred." I whispered once I stopped crying. "I thought I lost you forever."

"You would of never of lost me Al, I would of always been in your heart." You pulled back and placed your warm soft lips on mine. "I love you too, Al. Forever and ever."

You grabbed my hand and we walked off. I had no idea where I was, but I was with you,and I was finally happy again.

Two caskets were lowered into the ground that day. Right beside each other. Meant to be together forvever. Not even death could keep them apart.


End file.
